


A New Hope

by Alley_Skywalker



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo et Juliette (2010 Revival) - Presgurvic, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Weddings, background implied tycutio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/pseuds/Alley_Skywalker
Summary: In a universe where Romeo and Juliet get their happy ending, and as Montagues and Capulets dance at their wedding, Benvolio may be on the way to finding his own romantic happiness.
Relationships: Benvolio Montague/Fortune Teller Girl, Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Romeo & Juliet / Romeo et Juliette Fanfic Exchange 2020





	A New Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vicapuleti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicapuleti/gifts).



“So, who do you think will lose their shit first and start throwing punches?” 

Benvolio jumped, startled, nearly losing hold of his cupcake, pointedly topped with a swirl of red and blue icing. He turned to face the girl who had startled him and found himself looking into Lucia’s laughing eyes. “Must you scare people like that?”

She shrugged and reached for one of the cupcakes. “What else am I going to do now that we’re not allowed to squabble with the Capulets anymore?”

Benvolio groaned. “You sound like Mercutio.’

“Poor baby. He must be taking this hard.”

Benvolio snuck a glance over to where Mercutio was preening, rather obviously, in Tybalt’s direct line of sight. “I think he’s gotten over the initial shock rather well,” Benvolio said dryly. 

Lucia smiled brightly. “Good to hear. So, what do you think?” 

“About what?”

“Who will break the Rules first and start a fight. My bet is on Uncle Giovanni. He’s already consumed the equivalent of two wine bottles.”

Benvolio sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I really hope that doesn’t happen, you know? Romeo would hate it and be so upset. He’s daydreamed about his wedding day since he could read, more so than the most stereotypical little girl. And he’s so happy. I wouldn’t want this to be ruined for him because Uncle Giovanni is too drunk or Savina Capulet can’t control her temper again or—”

“Mercutio and Tybalt are too horny.”

Benvolio made a face. “Or that.”

Lucia leaned against the refreshment table next to Benvolio. “Well, maybe today will be the day when they finally fuck instead of fighting.”

Benvolio threw another glance toward Mercutio, who was now offering Tybalt a glass of wine with a mock bow and a shit-eating grin. Tybalt looked at the glass as though it was filled with poison, but took it anyway. At least they were mostly behaving. Perhaps, miraculously, love would win once again – this time, Tybalt’s love for his cousin and Mercutio’s love for Romeo. 

(Mercutio had sworn that he would _never_ forgive Romeo for marrying someone related to Tybalt, dramatically turned down being best man, and showed up very late and drunk to the bachelor party, only to break down crying when they were all on their way home and admit that he was merely afraid that they wouldn’t be able to be a proper trio anymore. To which Romeo, in a generous mood due to his overwhelming happiness, rolled his eyes, embraced him, and promised that this would never happen. Benvolio had sighed in relief when Mercutio accepted Romeo’s repeated offer to be best man, and they all managed to make it home in one piece.) 

Now, Romeo danced with Juliet in the middle of the ballroom, the two of them completely lost in each other’s eyes. Their families had insisted that they maintain at least some token of their house colors for the wedding and they could not find it in themselves to deny their parents this small favor, in light of their great happiness. So Juliet wore ruby earrings and red roses in her hair, and Romeo’s coat and shirt collar were trimmed with blue. The bridesmaids and groomsmen wore the respective house colors as well. The ballroom was decorated with blue and red as equally as possible – something both families kept track and count of meticulously in the preparations. But all of these petty squabbles over seating arrangements, flower décor, and dessert toppings were obviously lost on the couple themselves. They were united in their love and that was plain for everyone to see and feel. 

“You know,” Benvolio said softly, “They almost didn’t get this. If the Prince had been delayed and come even a few minutes later, who knows how Mercutio and Tybalt’s fight might have ended. They were both so _angry_ that day.”

“I suppose we all were. Romeo really threw us all a curve ball with this one.” Lucia sounded serious and Benvolio heard no teasing or mocking in her voice, but no real hurt or malice either. 

He looked over at her and saw that she was also watching Romeo and Juliet dance. Her face was soft with an expression of affection. She could be a little cynical, like all of them, but Benvolio had always thought that deep inside she was a romantic. The girl believed in fortune telling and predestination – surely notions like _soulmates_ and _The One_ probably didn’t seem all that ridiculous to her, even if she pretended that they did, because such dreaminess and idealism was dangerous in a city like theirs. At least, it used to be. Benvolio recognized that some part of him was like that too – he _wanted_ to be more trusting and romantic. It had just always been difficult and it was easier to take joy out of life as much as possible while there was still time and opportunity. 

“Do you want to dance?” he asked. 

Lucia looked over at him and he saw several emotions flicker over her face: surprise, pleasure, understanding. 

_Oh,_ Benvolio realized, _she must think nothing of this invitation_. They’ve known each other most of their lives and Benvolio was known for enjoying the company of young women. Of _loving_ the company of young women. Which was true, but it must have given her the impression that she wasn’t special in any way. Perhaps yesterday Benvolio would have agreed, but he was more willing to be romantic and hopeful now – perhaps following in Romeo’s questionable example – and he would far rather be dancing with her than any other girl in Verona. 

Of course, there was no way to tell her that without seeming corny or foolish. 

So he simply took her hand and led her out among the dancing couples. Benvolio knew his way around a dancefloor and so did Lucia. This was a familiar ritual to both of them, but it also felt special somehow. Maybe because they were at Romeo’s wedding, maybe because Capulets and Montagues were mingling peacefully without breaking into fights and squabbles, maybe because Mercutio and Tybalt looked like they were now having something actually resembling a civil conversation, maybe because—

Well, there were too many reasons to really wrap one’s mind around, Benvolio decided, even as he wrapped his arms tighter around Lucia. 

“What are you thinking about?” Lucia asked. 

“That this is all strange but very nice,” Benvolio admitted. 

“What? Us dancing?”

“No, that’s just nice.” She gave him a look and he just smiled at her. “I’m serious.”

“How many girls have you said this to before?”

“I haven’t— …Alright, fine. A couple.”

Lucia’s eyebrows began to crawl up her forehead. 

“A few.”

She tilted her head to the side. 

Benvolio sighed. “ _Quite_ a few.”

She smiled knowingly. “I’m not judging you. It’s just better you’re honest with me. Why lie? We’re friends. We go to the same parties. I know everything about you.”

“Not everything.”

“Well, these things I know.”

Benvolio gave her a twirl to give himself some time to think of a response. “I suppose,” he said carefully when she came back into his arms. “It’s just…I don’t really know now how to make you believe the things I say are true. Even when I asked you to dance, you were surprised and pleased for a moment and then decided that it was just a meaningless thing as always.”

“You don’t know I thought that,” Lucia protested, slapping his shoulder lightly. 

“I don’t need a tarot deck to know that. It was in your eyes, written on your face. But I don’t blame you.”

“Well, it _is_ just a dance,” she said, a little too quietly, and looked away. 

“What if it’s not?”

She looked up at him abruptly and Benvolio stopped them in the middle of a step sequence so he could better look into her face. People around them continued to dance, but Benvolio stopped noticing. 

“What are you trying to say?” Lucia asked, her voice still soft. There was no trust in her face, but at least there was interest. 

“Give me a chance. I don’t know how to say romantic things – that was always Romeo’s job. I was always straightforward about everything: liking fun, liking girls. But I like _you_ and I was thinking earlier we might be more alike than I’d thought before. And in this new Verona, where Tybalt and Mercutio can drink together at Romeo and Juliet’s wedding…maybe anything is possible.”

Benvolio expects her to laugh but she doesn’t. For a long time, she only looks at him. Then she lights up in a smile and says, “Alright. Let’s start with another dance, maybe?”

**Author's Note:**

> The actress who plays the Fortune Teller character in the 2010 RetJ Reviival (prominent in LBLL) is named Sveta Isaeva. Lucia was chosen for the character's name as the Italian version/equivalent of Sveta.


End file.
